Talk:Zed/@comment-24971427-20171101125802/@comment-4091261-20171103031733
Well of course you aren't going to communicate properly during the teamfight. The "WTF Karma, wait for KS?" kind of statement is unavoidable. It's after everything has settled down that people actually should go even harder on communication to settle such foolish vindication. Even after all my experience settling down the hottest flamers in game, I can acknowledge that it is just completely unreasonable to try and prevent a spark from ever starting in the first place. You know, people just get mad over the silliest reasons sometimes. Sparks start off of even the smallest irrelevant things. It's easy to snuff out these sparks when they are small, and possible to hose down forest fires. :I'm crazy at times, so you don't have to do exactly what I'm doing. Whenever something stupid sparks up, like someone getting upset over a stubborn splitpusher not participating in a teamfight. Maybe upset at allies not jumping in during an engage. Perhaps even getting bullied out of one's own jungle. I settle it all with a single phrase: "Channel your inner mandingo." :It always works. Nobody knows what the fuck it means, hell I don't even know what the fuck it means at times. While they are thinking about channeling the inner mandingo, they aren't going rage-baby mode. Their frustrations are snuffed out by this mysterious phrase. ::If they ask questions and their frustration is not fully satiated, I continue bantering: ::*''"The mandingo courses through my veins."'' ::*''"Unleash your inner mandingo."'' ::*''"The mandingo, calls to me."'' ::*''"Shh... I'm channeling."'' ... "Channeling what? Channeling my inner mandingo." ::No matter how frustrated they may get, eventually they give into the nonsense and play along with it. Sometimes they don't ever lose their frustration during this moment, but it all disappears once it's attached to hype. :When the mandingo intensifies, and is attached to engaging in teamfights, suddenly, even though nobody knows what the hell it means, the phrase becomes an indicator for hype mode. Whenever some random guy yells the phrase, "MANDINGO POWER!1!" everyone instantly gets hyped and everyone acts in unison--even the completely passive players do. ::Of course this doesn't guarantee a higher performance. What it does do is it snuffs out small sparks that are easy extinguish. The random hype phrase causes your average person to forget about the worries of their situation and the excitement prevents people from falling into despair. Usually random hype like this is enough to snuff out the small complaints like, "WTF Karma, wait for KS?" It's when things reach scapegoat vindication level, like "Report Orianna, no help," with MIA pings that this becomes insufficient. :When there is a forest fire, things are pretty rough. You can tell when there is a forest fire when people are saying stuff like, "Fucking noob, useless trash." A laner jungling randomly, and unsuccessfully, is also indicative of a forest fire burning within the more passive aggressive players. ::You gotta be the happiest optimist in the world to settle these kind of flames which is pretty damn hard when you yourself might be getting affected by all this shitty ass emotional turmoil affecting your, supposed to be, smooth sailing game. Although if you can make it work, you are a miracle worker, because you just prevented a game from potentially going down the rage-baby, "report this bastard for inting/harassment/negative attitude," route. :::The way I do it is going the corny route. After heavily establishing the mystery hype phrase, there needs to be some relief for the growing anxiety people have of hype not working. :::Sometimes players get overwhelmed by the situation that is leading to their frustration, such as an assassin always jumping their ass, dying alone in the middle of a teamfight, and getting killed while playing passively under the turret. :::Hype doesn't fix that, and in fact this growing anxiety sets some doubts in the hype your team came to believe in, which can lead to despair--the worst thing that can possibly occur since it starts the dreaded surrender vote chaos. This is where you hit them with some of the heaviest inspirational things you could say to them. :::*''"Don't worry, I'll help you secure some cs."'' :::*''"You good down here, ? I gotta go help out over there."'' :::*''"You will not be left behind. I will not let you get behind."'' :::*''"Don't worry. Even if I died, you lived. That's all that matters."'' :::*''"The mandingo, lives in you."'' :::I still think these are really corny and embarrassing things to say to this very day. Even so, I still say them for these dire moments, because the embarrassment does not hold a candle to the catastrophic destruction a rage-baby, inting player will cause. ::While usually during this moment, the score is at a rough point. There are common instances where my team pulled off grand turnabouts from deficits, just because our team was calm in the face of impending doom--which was spurred on by the ashes of the forest leaving behind fertile soil for new roots and overgrowth. Then the enemy team proceeds to say, "Wow we totally threw that game," not knowing what went down on our side of the playing field. Notice that all of this is done after frustration occurs. There is a saying, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Well that happens to apply here extremely well. The physical value of aligned emotions are minimal, near nonexistent. However, the costs of chaotic emotions are catastrophic and creates a clear negative impact on games. Cutting down chaotic emotional turmoil will save a lot of lost games, to the point where you could go as high as Platinum doing this alone, simply because your team is more in tune than the other at lower ranks.